Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method for fabricating a display device, which is capable of improving display quality, and a display device fabricated by the same.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting display (OLED) is an emissive display device and has a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and fast response speed.
Accordingly, since the OLED is applied to mobile devices such as a digital camera, a video camera, a portable information terminal, a smart phone, an ultra slim notebook computer, a tablet personal computer, and a flexible display device or large scale electrical/electronic products such as an ultra thin television, it receives great attentions.
The OLED may realize colors by using a principle in which holes and electrons, which are injected into first and second electrodes, are recombined with each other to emit light. That is, when excitons in which the injected holes and electrons are combined with each other return from an excited state to a ground state, light may be emitted.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.